A Seal Out of Water
by J.J.M. Fisher
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has foreseen a troubling future ahead for the wizarding world, and he decides to go against the wishes of the Ministry of Magic by inviting a nonwizardborn to attend Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: A Cold Orkney Night

**Setting:** A few years before the Harry Potter series begins.

**Disclaimer:** All characters from Harry Potters series are the property of JK Rowling and used without permission.

**Reason for this Fanfic:** My favorite fantasy creatures are Selkies and since the Harry Potter universe deals with the fantastical, I thought it would be fun to introduce a selkie character. All of the main characters are of my own creation.

**New Characters:** Gigi, Strom, and Ilise McLundy; Kyle Meir, Nathan Harrod, Tiffany London, Blair Parrish, Eric Rainer, and Simon Stoker of Slytherin; were _all_ created by Jacquelyn Fisher and will probably be found in other HP fanfictions by me.

* * *

**A Seal Out of Water**

**Chapter 1: A Cold Orkney Night**

The wind blowing from the cold northern sea howled as they whipped around the small stone house. The glass in the windows rattled and the wood roof creaked and groaned. Inside was a small, tidy livingroom complete with a faded blue couch and an ancient rocking chair that squeaked irritably whenever someone sat in it. Covering the stone floor was a tan throw rug that had seen its day decades before and was worn thin. All in all the room looked as if no one had lived in it for ages, at least until recently. A crackling fire was burning in a small fireplace outline in red stones, the heat barely entering the chilly room.

Three adults were seated in the room, conversing in low voices so not to be overheard from any of the backrooms. One of them was possibly the oldest man alive; he was seated in the rocking chair, his outlandish purple robes folded around him. His silver beard and hair were so long that, seated, they almost touched the floor. The dancing flames reflected off half-moon shaped spectacles perched at the top of an enormous, crooked nose. His lips, though thin, were smiling cheerfully and his eyes, barely visible because of the reflecting fire, sparkled brilliant blue. He was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and warlock debonair.

The other two adults, seated side by side on the old couch, were both equally gorgeous. The man was tall and muscular with a handsome square jaw. Thick silvery blond hair fell about his ears and seemed to shine in the firelight. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and khaki slacks; the cold of the room did not seem to effect his bare feet or his exposed arms. His eyes were a peculiar black, contrasting remarkably with his light complexion and giving him an eerie presence. His wife had nearly identical features, though her face was slender, and her silvery blond hair swayed about her slim waist. She wore a white sleeveless dress, unbothered by the chill.

"I understand your concern," Dumbledore spoke in a deep, raspy yet not unpleasant voice. "I assure you that Hogwarts is a perfectly safe place for your daughter."

"What about…" the woman's voice faded, and Dumbledore smiled knowingly. She quietly added, "Surely there are parents who will disapprove."

"Ah, but it shall be our little secret. None of the students will know and only a select few of the teachers—myself, Minerva, and Severus—will be aware of Gigi's condition," Dumbledore spoke easily. "Now, remember that we have no control over the situation if Gigi tells the other students."

"She will not," the man stated confidently. "What about the water issue?"

"I will see to it myself."

Dumbledore stood, pausing to straighten his robes and to place a pointed hat on his silver hair. The couple stood as well, and the man clasped hands with Dumbledore.

"Thank you for everything, Albus. No one in the McLundy family has ever been accepted to Hogwarts; it means the world to me and Ilisa that Gigi is able to attend."

"And I cannot wait to see Gigi at Hogwarts where she belongs," Dumbledore replied. He pulled an envelope from inside his robes and handed it to the man. Inside was the official welcome letter and supply list for Hogwarts students. He then nodded to the couple. "Ilisa, Strom."

Then suddenly he was gone, vanished into the air. There had been no sound and no smoke; one second Dumbledore stood in the room and the next he was gone. The couple did not seem surprised as they embraced gleefully. They moved into a small hall hidden on one side of the fireplace and went to the last room in the small house. Ilisa knocked gently on the closed door before entering, Strom behind her. Their eleven year old daughter was seated cross-legged on a small cot by the rattling window blowing on a small wooden flute. The high-pitched whistling sound faded as her parents entered. Gigi, like both of her parents, had silvery blond hair, pale skin, and uncanny black eyes.

"Your Father and I have wonderful news, Gigi," Ilisa said.

"Yes, Maman?"

"You will be attending Hogwarts School this year."

Gigi blinked slowly, wondering if her mother was joking, but then her parents did not have a sense of humor. When it came to the life on the sea there was no time for humor—there was either danger or calm but it was always serious business. Strom continued where Ilisa had left off.

"Everything has been arranged, we will leave for England in the morning. We must visit Diagon Alley for your school supplies," Strom said. He held up a parchment and began reading from it. "Dragon hide gloves, a wand, numerous books, a pewter cauldron, a winter cloak, and black robes."

Gigi's nose wrinkled at the last item. "Black? But Papa, we do not wear black."

"You will during your seven years at Hogwarts," Ilisa said. She came over to the cot and sat beside her daughter. "It is an honor to be going to such a fine school, such a small sacrifice seems worth it, eh?"

"Yes, Maman," Gigi agreed quietly. She gingerly touched her dress, which was identical to her mother's with the exception of billowing sleeves that covered her hands to the knuckles. She decided to change the subject lest the pit in her stomach grew larger. "Where is Diagon Alley?"

"In London," Strom said. "I have been but once before."

"Your father and I have decided to request a special wand from Ollivanders for you. Do you mind?"

Gigi shook her head, a tinge of excitement swept through her at the thought of owning a wand. Ilisa nodded happily.

"Good. Now, Gigi, get some rest. We will leave before sunrise; since you have nothing to bring from here, we will travel the quick way." Ilisa gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before standing up.

"Night, Papa. Night, Maman," Gigi said as she parents left her room, closing the door behind them. She placed the flute on the floor beneath the cot and it rolled next to a thick, white fur that had been carefully folded. Then she crawled beneath the thin coverlet. The wind outside was howling worse than before, and she laid awake long into the night wondering what Hogwarts would be like. Near midnight she drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Towers and Turrets

**Chapter 2: Towers and Turrets**

The Hogwarts Express was chugging along the tracks at a quick pace, eating up the miles between Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross and Hogwarts. Gigi found the rough yet subtle motion of the train nauseating and was thankful she had found the small, dingy compartment at the very end of the train. None of the other students seemed to notice that it even existed, and she was left in peace.

She stared out of the window as the rolling green hills and fields slipped passed. She was already missing the gentle lull of the surf and the smell of salt in the air. Hogwarts was far inland, and she had little hope that the ocean, or any large body of water, was close enough to see from her dormitory window. A sigh escaped her lips just as a knock sounded on the closed door. She opened it to see a small smiling woman pushing a cart full of candies and other sweets.

"Anything off the cart, dear?" she asked in a pleasant voice.

Gigi eyed the cart but saw nothing of interest; in fact, many of the items turned her already upset stomach. She shook her head, silvery blond hair cascading down her shoulders in waves. "No, thank you."

"You are the first not to buy," the woman chuckled. "I wish all the students had such healthy diets. I best be moving on, then. Have a good day, dear."

Gigi felt even more alone after the woman had left. She sighed again and decided to look over her school supplies. Her first trip to Diagon Alley the day before had been exciting. Never before had she ever seen a place so exotic and fascinating, not even the towns on Mainland, the largest of the Orkney Islands, compared to it. The stores were full of wondrous items—broomsticks, colorful robes, magical books, and much more. She loved Flourish and Blotts with the hundreds of books on the shelves, but the hardest store to leave had been the music shop, Lorraine's Tuning Corner. There had been numerous different kinds of whistles, recorders, and flutes, all of which made a slightly different sound. Her parents had to drag her away but not before they bought her a new flute to replace the old one she had left behind at their house in Orkney.

Then there was Ollivanders, the place where she had bought her wand. After Professor Dumbledore's visit, her parents had sent a letter via owl to Mr. Ollivanders with the request for a special wand. He had complied after receiving permission from Dumbledore, and the wand was ready for Gigi when they went to pick it up.

Gigi stroked the wand tenderly as it laid on her lap. It was ten and a quarter inches long and made of red cedar. The core was unique; tufts of fur from a white Selkie had been placed expertly inside the wood giving the wand a springy feel, as if it was aching to be used. Mr. Ollivanders had promised that the wand would be very good for complex spells.

"Perfect for defending oneself from dark magic…Yes, a wand that would make any auror proud," he had said rather smugly.

Gigi smiled. She was the first Mclundy to ever own a wand, and she was very proud. She glanced over at the trunk that was set on the floor. Inside were her black robes, first year books, pewter cauldron, beginner's potion set, and other supplies. Beneath the false bottom were her white dress and the white fur, safe and sound where no one could ever find it. Gigi took a book from her trunk, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, and began to read. It passed the time much quicker than reminiscing about home. After all, today was the first day of her new exciting life as a productive member of the wizard society, not a shunned outcast to be avoided.

Much later a voice interrupted Gigi's review of the plant aconite.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Gigi replaced the book back into her trunk and took out her school robes. She changed quickly into the gray skirt, white blouse, gray vest, and horrible black robe. She felt odd in the witches clothing, and she had to force herself from changing into the comfortable white dress hidden in her trunk.

She was just tucking her wand into the inside pocket of her robe when the train braked and began to slow down. Outside the window a small town was going by. When the train stopped completely, Gigi left the compartment and joined the other students as they milled off the train and onto the platform. There were so many kids between the ages of eleven and eighteen that no one even noticed Gigi. She made her way through the crowd towards the largest man she had ever seen.

He was extremely tall and very wide around the belt with wild black hair and a tangled beard. He wore a large overcoat that was filled with pockets. Despite his untamed appearance, the man seemed friendly.

"Firs ' years over here! Firs' years!" he was bellowing loudly. He waved a gigantic hand and turned away. "Follow me and mind yer step!"

Gigi and the other first years followed the giant man down a narrow path. Many slipped and stumbled, but Gigi was used to steep rocky trails as the shoreline near her home had plenty. She kept her balance well enough; though when a pale faced boy beside her grabbed her arm to keep from falling, she almost slid. There were trees lining the path and when they finally reach the bottom, the giant paused.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," he told the group. Sure enough, just around the bend the trees fell back and a large lake spread out in front of them. On the opposite side of the large, calm lake, nestled in the mountain was a massive castle that seemed to be all towers and turrets. It was lit with hundreds of gold lights that reflected off the far side of the lake. Directly in front of the group were wooden boats and torches. The giant moved towards one, taking a torch in one hand.

"Now no more'n four to a boat," he warned. The first years complied while whispering about the amazing view. Gigi moved towards an empty boat just a three other students boarded it. She grabbed the last remaining torch and joined them, sitting in the back. They were talking and leaning over the prow in excitement.

"Everyone in?" the giant asked. He nodded, his shaggy beard bouncing. "Right then—FORWARD!"

The little boats obediently moved away from the shore and glided across the still surface of the lake. While her companions gawked at the rapidly approaching castle, Gigi cast a curious eye on the lake. She dipped her finger into the water, letting it trail for a moment before pulling it back. The water was lukewarm and exceptionally clean, even though it was fresh water. She longed to submerge herself in it, but kept herself from actually plunging in by repeating over and over in her mind that it was an honor to be at Hogwarts.

A few moments later the giant ordered them to duck their heads. The boats slipped through a curtain of ivy and into a dark tunnel in the cliffside. When they seemed to be directly beneath the castle, the boats pulled up to a harbor. Gigi waited until the others stepped out of the boat first before she followed. The entire group climbed stone steps for quite a while, and Gigi remained in the shadows at the rear. Then they reached the end of the stairs and came out of the passage near the castle. The giant led them around the wall to a huge oak door and he knocked three times.

The door sprang open without a pause and a tall stern faced woman in dark green robes stood there. Her black hair was pulled back in a severe bun, and she gazed unblinkingly at the first years through square shaped glasses. Gigi suspected immediately that this teacher was going to be a difficult one. She gave the giant man a nod before turning and walking inside. The group nervously followed her into the largest entrance hall Gigi had ever seen. They crossed the flagstone hall to a small room, chatting anxiously.

"Quiet, please," the woman snapped. The students stopped talking immediately and she nodded. Gigi had to look between two taller boys to see the professor. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Transfigurations teacher and patron of Gryffindor. The start-of-term feast will begin shortly in the Great Hall, through the door behind me, but first you must be sorted. There are four different houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

"While you are here at Hogwarts your house will be like your family; you will sleep in your house dormitories, spend free time in your house common room, and attend classes with your house. Your triumphs will earn your house points; any rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of each year the house with the most points will be award the house cup. A great honor."

Her eyes scanned over the group of first years. "I will return shortly when the Sorting Ceremony is ready to commence."

She left out the door, and for a brief moment the noise of the older students could be heard. Then the door closed and they were left with silence. Nervously conversations began again; most of the students were speculating what type of a test was given to sort first years into the different houses. Gigi felt a pit growing in her stomach at the whisperings—she did not want to be given a test, especially in front of the entire school. It was bad enough having to sit in a Great Hall with over four hundred students; she had never been in such a crowded place before, except maybe Diagon Alley, but definitely not on a daily basis.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall returned.

"Form a line," she ordered, "and follow me."

Gigi stepped into the line just behind a black haired boy and before a brown haired girl. She was feeling a bit queasy, but she swallowed her anxiety as she stepped into the brightly lit Great Hall. Professor McGonagall led the first years up the center aisle with two long tables on either side. Gigi glanced up and was shocked to see that there seemed to be no ceiling at all, just the dark sky overhead. There were also candles floating in the air just out of reach, flickering and dancing. They walked up to the head table and were halted so that they made a line facing the other students. Over four hundred pairs of eyes studied them, and Gigi nervously shut her own, licking her dry, cracking lips.


	3. Chapter 3: A Song and a House

**Chapter 3: A Song and a House**

When she did not hear anything, Gigi opened her eyes and looked to her left where Professor McGonagall was standing behind a four-legged stool. On top of the stool was a wizard hat that was so old and worn it looked as if it should have decayed already. Gigi's eyes narrowed, wondering what significance the hat was. Suddenly the hat straightened and a rip near the wide brim opened.

"Oh, a hat you might see

Seated on this wooden chair,

But I am not just any old hat,

So tread near me with care!

There is no smarter hat,

Not in the entire world, you see,

Not if you searched both high and low

Would you find one better than me!

Hogwarts Sorting Hat is my title,

An honor I claim with pride

For only I can see what is in your head

And there is nothing there you can hide!

Inside your head I will begin

And then I will decide

Which of the Houses you belong in—

So in me you can confide!

Perhaps you are noble, brave, and daring

Like those who are in Gryffindor,

Or better yet you are loyal, just, and caring

And it's the Hufflepuffs you adore!

No, no, I see your wit and urge to learn

Which means Ravenclaw is the house for you,

Or maybe you are cunning, taking what you rightfully earn?

In the Slytherin House you will fine your due.

So do not be frightened

Of an ancient hat like me,

Put me on and I can tell

Where you ought to be!!"

The song echoed off the stone walls, ringing slightly in Gigi's ears even after the hat had finished. The entire Great Hall was silent, waiting for the ceremony to continue. Professor McGonagall removed a scroll from her robes and opened it. Without wasting time she gave out more directions to the line of first years.

"When I call your name, you will place the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted." She cleared her throat. "Adams, Lamar."

A small boy with glasses stepped forward, nervously brushing his robes, and put the old hat on. As he sat down on the stool the Sorting Hat slipped down over his forehead hiding his eyes and nose from view. After a slight pause—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat roared.

One of the tables erupted into cheers as McGonagall yanked the hat from Lamar's head. The boy stumbled towards the table, looking relieved and happy as he was warmly welcomed. Even a shimmering, fat ghost floated over to congratulate him.

"Brooks, Lindsey!"

"RAVENCLAW!" And the second table cheered. The pale black haired girl hurried away from the stool without a backwards glance.

"Bourne, Michael!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the tall slender boy strode over to the third table. He received handshakes and shoulder claps from those already seated. As he took an empty chair, his face was beaming happily.

"Daniels, Jacob" became the second Gryffindor. "Franklin, Desiree," a black girl with a quick smile, joined the Ravenclaws and red headed "Gardner, Anthony" went to the Hufflepuff table.

"Harrod, Nathan!"

The tall brown haired boy in front of Gigi stepped up to the stool. The hat barely touched his head when it called out "SLYTHERIN!" With a smirk, Nathan walked over to the farthest table.

"Irwin, Marcia" went to Gryffindor, but "Kennedy, Peter" joined Ravenclaw. "Kent, Allison" was in Hufflepuff and "London, Tiffany" joined Slytherin.

"McLundy, Gigi!" Professor McGonagall called out. Gigi swallowed hard and stepped out from the line of first years. As she passed the Slytherin table on her way to the stool she heard a few snickers at her name, but she ignored them. Her eyes remained focused on the Sorting Hat in Professor McGonagall's hand. She reached the stool, turned, and sat down. The hat dropped over her eyes, and suddenly turning everything black.

"Ah, lets see, shall we?" the hat whispered in Gigi's mind. "Loyal and just, yes…but plenty of courage and honor. Oh, what a mind you have and a thirst to prove yourself worthy…Difficult. Where to put you? You would do well in any of the houses, but we must find the perfect one…yes, the right one. And you have great talent, ambition, and such potential—it better be SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was whisked off Gigi's head, and she felt as if her heart weighed a ton. She stood and moved towards the last table, barely hearing the mediocre cheers. A chair was pulled out next to Nathan Harrod, and he smiled at her. Nathan was one of the few Slytherins who congratulated her while most stared at her strange hair and eyes, unsure about her. Gigi sat down, in a daze, and did not notice the few slaps on the back she received. Then everything went quiet as their attention moved back to the sorting.

"Meir, Kyle."

A boy with ebony hair and icy blue eyes stepped forward. Like Nathan, the hat barely touched his head before shouting "SLYTHERIN!" The boy grinned coldly and joined the Slytherin table across from Gigi. After that the sorting went rather quickly. "Nayland" … "O'Neil" … "Paterson" … then "Parrish, Blair" became a Slytherin. "Perry" … "Quincy" … "Radcliffe" … "Rainer, Eric" joined the Slytherins and … "Reagon" … "Rutledge" … "Shelley" … "Shepherd" … "Stoker, Simon" was the last Slytherin. There were seven more first years and they were sorted quickly. "Tanner" … "Templeton" … "Townsend" … "Verner" … "Wainwright" … "Wilson" … and last of all "Zimmerman".

Professor Dumbledore stood, his purple robes billowing around him and his silver beard glistening in the light. Behind his half-moon shaped glasses, his blue eyes are twinkling. He raised his hands for silence and did not have to wait long. All of the students were hungry and wished to get on with the feast.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I can see from some faces that some of you are dying of hunger—so lets begin the feast!"

At his words, the golden plates suddenly filled with food. There were more dishes on the table than Gigi had ever seen before in her life, and the strong smells were nauseating. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamp chops, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, sausages, bacon, ham, steak, corn, carrots, gravy, and much more. The other Slytherin's began digging into the food, munching happily away on fries and roast. Gigi did not move though her stomach growled; there was no way her stomach would be able to digest all of that…_human_…food. She thought wistfully of a nice, freshly caught tuna or salmon. Suddenly her plate was no longer empty—a cooked tuna on a bed of smelt and white rice was in front of her.

The delicious fishy smell revived Gigi, and she began to eat hungrily. As she did, she could not help overhearing a few of the conversations.

"My mother wanted to buy me a golden cauldron," Tiffany London was telling Blair Parrish in a high, snobbish voice, "but Dumbledore would not allow it. So I have to have a lowly pewter just like those dodders in Hufflepuff. Erg! Disgusting, if you ask me. Why do they even allow mudbloods into Hogwarts? Daddy says that only purebloods should be allowed, and I quite agree."

Blair nodded as she ate a bite of steak, and Gigi narrowed her black eyes. Tiffany was not going to be an easy person to live with for the next seven years. Gigi shook her head and went back to eating.

To her left Simon Stoker was telling Nathan and Eric Rainer all about his elder brothers' adventures at Hogwarts (The oldest, Daniel, graduated the year before but Marc was a third year. Gigi glanced down the table and saw him throw a chicken leg at the Gryffindor table when none of the teachers were watching.). It was not until she was almost finished with her meal that she noticed Kyle Meir was watching her from the opposite side of the Slytherin table. His icy blue eyes made a shiver run up her spine, and she decided that she did not like him at all.

"So, what is with the eyes?" he demanded in a cold voice. Gigi blinked slowly, and he went on. "Are you wearing those Muggle eye-enhancers? Counter-acts or other such rubbish?"

"No," Gigi replied. It was the first time she had spoke since earlier that day on the train. Her voice was heavy with a Scottish accent, and she spoke with the strange cadence that was natural on the Orkney Islands.

"What color is your hair, normally?"

"My hair has always been silver." Gigi knew where he was leading the conversation: how can you be born with black eyes and silvery blond hair? She would prefer not to be asked that question because then she would have to lie, and because Gigi did not lie, she doubted if she would be able to even to hide her identity. She decided to cut Kyle off before he asked the fatal question. "Silver hair and black eyes are not uncommon on the Orkney Islands, that is my home." It was a half-truth—many of her people were born and spent a few days of their lives on the islands, though most lived on the sea, constantly migrating to follow the schools of fish.

Tiffany seemed to have overheard, and she leaned forward. "What type of a name is Gigi anyway?" she demanded, scorn nearly dripping from her mouth.

"It is French. Maman heard it when they were visiting the French Rivera and liked it," Gigi said with her strange cadence.

"I have never heard anyone speak like you do." Blair's tone was friendly and curious. She brushed a strand of brown hair from her face. "Are you really Scottish?"

Gigi smiled for the first time since she had stepped off the train a few hours before. "In a way. My family is from the Orkney Islands, and the majority of Orcadians speak with the old accents, pre-Scottish. Only a few old-timers, and my family, even know how to speak Norn anymore."

"What is Norn?"

"Norn was the main language of the isles until the early nineteenth century. After that it just died out."

"Could you say something in Norn?" Blair asked. Though they would never admit it, Tiffany and all four of the first year boys were listening as well. Gigi nodded.

"Goanda boanda."

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked.

"Good day, Goodman," Gigi replied. Kyle narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Enough with the history lesson, Professor," he snarled in a bored manner. "Classes begin tomorrow."

Gigi shrugged at Kyle's interruption but said nothing. She took a bite of the tuna and rice, snagging a piece of smelt along with it. It tasted so good, the flavor lingering in her throat; Gigi could almost believe she was at home, if only the Great Hall was not so noisy. Tiffany's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What is _that_?"

"My dinner." Tiffany glared at Gigi's plate but said nothing. She turned back to Blair and began talking of famous and handsome wizards. Kyle was still watching her, but he was also listening to Eric.

"My older brother Jeremy says that Potions is a breeze," Eric was saying. "Snape lets Slytherins do almost anything, but he deducts points from the other houses for little things."

"Who is this Snape?" Gigi asked. The boys glared at her for interrupting but Nathan pointed him out among the teachers at the head table. Snape was tall, pale skinned with long greasy black hair and a pointed nose.

"That is Snape, Potions Master and patron of the Slytherin House," Nathan said. Gigi felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched the indicated professor. She did not know if she was imagining things, but she saw Snape look over and their eyes seemed to meet. Gigi glanced down and finished her dinner in a hurry, ignoring the head table as much as possible. When she glanced up a moment later, Snape was talking casually with the younger professor beside him.

A short while later the feast ended and all of the food vanished leaving the plates sparkling clean. Dumbledore stood once more and made a few announcements. The forest was forbidden to all students and very dangerous, no magic was to be preformed in the hallways between classes, and no students are allow outside their common rooms after ten o'clock. Then he released the masses to the Prefects; Simon's older sister Evelyn was a Slytherin Prefect and she took charge of the first years.

"Alright, first years follow me!" Evelyn ordered in a calm voice.

Gigi and the six others stood. There was some shoving between Nathan, Eric, and a few red haired Gryffindors that ended in impolite names being called. Evelyn and the Gryffindor Prefect had to step in and threaten the four younger boys before they settled down. Evelyn gave Nathan and Eric a stern, reproaching glare before turning and leading them from the Great Hall. Gigi noticed that the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws made their way to the main stairwell while the Hufflepuffs moved down a side corridor. Evelyn went down a cold hall on the right of the Great Hall's entrance. After a few turns they went down a stairway lit only by three torches. The air was turner colder and both Tiffany and Blair shivered.

"Welcome to the dungeons of Hogwarts," Evelyn said over her shoulder at the bottom of the stairs. Gigi was unsure if the older girl's voice held dry humor or actual admiration for the dark dungeons. "To the right is the Potions classroom and down this corridor—and this one, take a left here and a right—is the Slytherin common room."

The group found themselves at what appeared to be a dead end. A hideous gargoyle was perched in a small alcove and Gigi swore she saw its red eyes move. Evelyn stepped up to it and said "_Credendo vides!_" The gargoyle nodded and the entire section of the wall slid to the side, revealing a narrow tunnel. Evelyn entered, as did the rest of them, and five feet in they were in the common room. Everything was decorated in green and silver, the house colors. There were armchairs and couches near the fireplace and a few tables farther back. The older Slytherins currently occupied these as they conversed about their summer holidays.

Evelyn faced the first years and pointed out two separate doorways on either side of the common room. "To your right are the girls' dormitories and to your left are the boys' dormitories. Your belongings have already been brought."

The group broke to go to their rooms. Gigi followed Tiffany and Blair down the spiral stone staircase to the first door. Inside the square, windowless room were five four-poster beds with green curtains and sheets. Next to each bed was a small table, chair, and mirror; at the foot of each bed was a trunk. Gigi went to hers and opened it, making sure that the false bottom had not been opened. Then she sat down on her bed. Someone or something had laid out a silver and green tie, scarf, and Slytherin badge on the bed. She barely looked at them as she tossed them to the chair and laid down. There were no windows in the room, no salt in the air, and no sound of waves crashing on the shore. At least it was cold, Gigi thought comfortably as she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Ancient Lineage

**Chapter 4: Of Ancient Lineage**

Gigi was awakened by someone tugging at her arm. She groaned as she opened her eyes. Blair was leaning over her bed. She was fully dressed in her robes and her brown hair hung limply about her face. She seemed apprehensive about waking Gigi, as if she was slightly frightened.

"Gigi? Wake up, it is morning and you will be late to breakfast," Blair said. Gigi nodded and sat up. Blair stepped back. "If you do not mind, I will wait for you and we will go to the Great Hall together. Tiffany left me."

"No problem, Blair. Let me put on my…" Gigi was reaching towards the chair for the Slytherin tie and badge only to grab air. She glanced around for them only to discover that the badge was sown on to her robe and the tie was about her neck. She sighed, unsure what magic had done that, and checked to be sure her that wand was tucked safely in her robes. She stood. "I am ready."

The two girls were the last Slytherins to leave the common room, and they hurried through the dark dungeon corridors. It was cold and Blair was shivering badly by the time they found the Potions class. They jogged up the stairs and found themselves in the entrance hall. Blair was rubbing her hands over her arms.

"How can you not be cold?" she demanded from Gigi.

"Orkney is much colder than that," she replied offhandedly, "plus they say my family is immune to the cold."

"I bet you have blubber or something," Blair murmured as they crossed the hall to the doors of the Great Hall. Inside was packed with students eating a breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages, biscuits, toast, waffles, pancakes, and many other foods. Blair glanced at Gigi as they moved towards the Slytherin table. "Though I do not know where you would store it; you are absolutely thin!"

"I swim everyday," Gigi said as they sat down on the end of the table.

There was a space of three empty chairs between them and the other Slytherins, and Gigi was grateful for the privacy. The head table on her right, however, was very close and most of the professors were present eating their breakfast. Snape's chair was empty, much to Gigi's relief, but the young professor he had been speaking to the night before was there. He saw Gigi and gave her a nervous smile.

"Yumm," Blair said as she took a bite from her eggs.

Gigi took a biscuit from the basket and nibbled on it, not very hungry for the land meat and bird eggs. There was too much grease on the bacon and sausage for them to sit well in her stomach, and the eggs looked down right nasty to her. The biscuit was not much better, but at least she would not go hungry until lunch.

Eric walked over holding a piece of parchment, which he set down next to Gigi. "This is our class schedule. We have double Potions first thing with Gryffindors and then Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. After the morning break is Charms with Ravenclaws."

"Potions," Blair repeated with a dreadful moan. "I wonder if I will survive that freezing classroom?"

"The cauldrons will be warm," Gigi pointed out with a grin.

Suddenly the air was filled with hundreds of swooping owls. They flew around searching out certain students and dropping packages into their awaiting hands. A large tawny owl flew towards Gigi, Blair, and Eric, a small brown parcel in its claws. Suddenly it let go and the package landed in Gigi's hands. She was surprised, why would she be receiving mail?

Slowly she untied the brown paper and pulled out a small note. Written on the note in looping letters was _Inside is the key to the Prefect bathroom. It will be unlocked and out-of-order every Thursday evening. Keep it a secret. Enjoy the salt water—Dumbledore_. Gigi swallowed and stuffed the note and brown parcel into her robe before Blair or Eric saw the key. She glanced nervously at the head table, but Professor Dumbledore was not there.

"We best be getting to Potions," Gigi told the other two. Blair nodded and finished the last bit of a sausage.

"Ah, you two go ahead," Eric said. "Kyle is plotting ways to get the Gryffindors into trouble, and I want to be a part."

The ten Gryffindor first years were already in the Potions classroom though Professor Snape was not. Gigi and Blair walked in and sat in the only chairs open in the front nearest Snape's desk. The Gryffindors began whispering behind them, and Gigi heard snatches of what seemed to be statements about her unusual features. She ignored them as she set her potions kit and cauldron onto the table.

Just before the bell, Kyle, Nathan, Eric, Simon and Tiffany entered the dungeon room in a flurry of black robes and loud voices. Tiffany gave a high pitched giggle and sat beside Simon and Eric in the back of the room. The two red haired Gryffindors seemed less than pleased when Kyle and Nathan took the empty seats next to them. Kyle reached forward and tugged on Gigi's hair, grinning deviously when she turned to face him.

Gigi would have spoken but at that moment the door to the room flew open and hit the wall. Professor Snape walked in; robes billowing around him like a dark cloud. His dark eyes scanned over the room, thin lips pursed.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or incantations in this class," he sneered. He paused at the front of the room and leaned one long, thin hand on the side of his desk. The entire class went deadly silent, and even the Slytherins were startled by Snape's coldness. "A rare few students enter this class with the predisposition necessary to understand the subtle science and exact art that is potion making while the majority of you prefer the fancy flourish of the flashier arts—such as charms, spells, or transfiguration."

He glanced down at a parchment on his desk and began to call roll. He spoke each name in his smooth, even voice and the students hesitantly replied. Snape would sometimes add a snide comment after a Gryffindor answered.

"McLundy, Gigi."

He had pronounced Gigi's name wrong using a hard G sound instead of the soft Js that the French used. Gigi raised her hand slowly, aware of his cold eyes focused on her. "Here, sir," she said in her thick accent. "If you please, my name is pronounced Jee-Jee."

"But of course it is," Snape snapped quickly. His eyes narrowed. "It was a test, Miss McLundy, to see if anyone in this class is not a dunderhead like I suspect you all are. Five points for Slytherin."

Gigi blinked slowly in surprise since she had expected to be scolded, and Blair patted her shoulder, relieved and happy. But the Gryffindor boy, he had answered to Michael Bourne, turned to his housemate beside him.

"If a Gryffindor had done that, he would had deducted points," Michael whispered. The blond boy nodded in agreement, but said nothing as Snape was finishing the roll call.

"Mr. Daniels, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

One of the red haired Gryffindors on the second row looked shocked at the question. "I do not know, sir," he stammered.

"Pity. Miss O'Neil," he picked yet another Gryffindor. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" The brunette turned pink in the face and shook her head, frightened. "Honestly, has anyone read the first few chapters of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_? Or did you all think you could waltz in here and not be asked simple questions? Yes, Miss McLundy?"

Gigi had raised her hand and now put it down as the professor turned towards her with his piercing eyes. "I read up to chapter five on the train here, Professor," Gigi answered quietly. Snape's lip twitched slightly.

"Well, then, answer both questions. Quickly, girl," he snapped impatiently.

"Asphodel and wormwood create a powerful sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone found in a goat's stomach; it can cure most poisons."

Though she had answered the questions correctly, Snape did not appear please. If anything, his temper seemed to be growing worse. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he demanded.

Gigi blinked slowly. That had been the part where she had been interrupted in her reading. Her brow wrinkled as she thought. "They are the one and the same plant," Gigi finally answered, eyes closed from concentration. "Aconite—I believe—is the proper name."

"You are correct," Snape answered. "Five points to Slytherin; minus ten points to Gryffindor."

There was a murmur of discontent among the Gryffindors, but the low cheers the Slytherins gave covered it. Nathan elbowed Kyle in the sides and whispered, "Glad she is a Slytherin, eh? Even if she looks weird." Kyle said nothing in reply as the class quieted.

The rest of the class was spent taking down notes and preparing a simple potion for boils. They worked in partners, and Blair was Gigi's partner. They weighed the dried nettles carefully on their scales and crushed the snake fangs delicately. Snape swept about the room looking over their shoulders and criticizing everyone, he even snapped at Kyle for not crushing his snake fangs the correct way. Snape paused at Gigi's cauldron where she was stewing her horned slugs, dark eyes scanning over her work. He said nothing and moved on to Blair, whose cheeks turned pink when he said she was stirring improperly.

The class ended without incident, though the Slytherin boys had attempted to sabotage a Gryffindor's cauldron, they had been thwarted by Snape walking around the room all class period. When the bell rang, the students left the room as quietly as they possibly could. Snape had retired to behind his desk, looking over a stack of parchments. The Gryffindor Michael Bourne and his friend Jacob Daniels paused for a brief moment in front of Gigi's cauldron.

"Thanks a lot, Slytherin," Michael hissed lowly. Gigi was utterly shocked at the snide comment, and her expression showed it.

"I am sorry, did I commit a social blunder…"

"Save the lies and fancy talk, freak," Michael continued angrily. "Once a Slytherin, always a _snake_."

The two boys left quickly, and Gigi quietly put her potions kit into her shoulder bag. Blair had left with Tiffany and the boys a few moments before, and she found herself alone in the room with Snape. She shouldered the bag and picked up her now empty and clean cauldron. She weaved her way through chairs and desks towards the door.

"Wait a moment, Miss McLundy," Snape's smooth voice called out just as she reached the door. Gigi paused and turned around.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why you were reading the potions book yesterday." Snape was looking at her from his desk.

"I had nothing to do on the train here, Professor, and reading kept me from being seriously ill. My parents and I were only able to buy my supplies two days ago... and _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ seemed the most interesting." Gigi added for no reason.

"Procrastination is a terrible habit," Snape replied shortly.

"The McLundys never procrastinate, sir. I was not accepted to Hogwarts until last week. It takes a five days non-stop swim—er, travel to reach London." Gigi blushed slightly at her slip of the tongue.

"Yes. When Professor Dumbledore told me of your—special situation—I never thought that you would be sorted into _my_ house. Slytherin is not the place for those such as you, and it is very rare for something not of an old wizarding family to be sorted here."

Gigi could feel her cheeks burning at his words, and she unwilling blinked her large black eyes. She was unsure if Snape was complimenting or insulting her family, and the comment seemed cruel and degrading. She was reminded of a baited hook bobbing in the water trying to intice a naïve fish into biting. She refused to be baited and attempted to answer with tact.

"The McLundys may not be an old wizarding family, sir, or a wizarding family at all, but we are an ancient line that has had magic for more centuries than any other family in the British Isles."

"Yes," he hissed shortly. "You may go. And Gigi," he pronounced her name correctly this time, "your potion was good, not perfect, but close."

Gigi nodded politely. "Thank you, Professor. Good day."

She turned and hurried from the cold room. She escaped to the Slytherin common room where she deposited her cauldron and book into her trunk. Since the dormitory was deserted, Gigi checked the false bottom of her trunk again. Beneath the wood her white gown and soft white fur laid untouched, and she closed it once more. She grabbed the flute from on top of her extra robes as well as her transfiguration book. She tucked the flute inside her robes next to her wand, hoping she would be able to play a tune or two during the morning break. She closed the trunk lid and left the common room.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth in a Proverb

**Chapter 5: The Truth in a Proverb**

Transfiguration was quite an interesting class, even though Professor McGonagall gave the class a serious talk once they entered. She told them that Transfiguration was some of the most complex and dangerous magic they would be taught at Hogwarts. She threatened that any horse play would result in being removed from the class—permanently. Then she transformed a Hufflepuff's toad into a parrot and then back again.

Gigi was seated alone in the back of the classroom and watched as the class gasped in awe. Since her earliest memories, she had seen the Selkies—and herself participated—transform from human to seal, and she appreciated the difficulty behind transfiguration.

McGonagall gave them pages and pages of notes to copy before she had them attempt to transfigure a match into a needle. As in Potions earlier, they were paired into partners, but in this class McGonagall chose the partners, and Gigi found herself working with a slightly chubby Hufflepuff named Eustace Perry. After he got over his nervous suspicion of Gigi because she was Slytherin, the two worked very well together. Both proved to be quick learners when it came to Transfiguration, and Eustace even offered a bit of advice on how Gigi should hold her wand. By the end of the class they were one of two groups who had managed to turn _both_ matches into shiny silver and pointed needles. Gigi's even had an eyehole, which earned her a rare smiled from McGonagall.

"It was nice working with you, Gigi," Eustace said as the bell rang. He gathered his books and wand.

"And you, Eustace Perry," Gigi replied with a smile.

"Hey, Huffle-dork," Kyle snorted as he and Nathan approached. "Scat before I turn _you_ into a needle."

Eustace rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Meir. You could not even turn your match into a needle. What makes you think you can turn me into one?"

"Lets see, Perry," Kyle sneered as he raised his wand.

"Kyle, please dissent," Gigi cut in, pushing his wand down with her hand. He turned his icy blue eyes on her, lips curling. Eustace chose that moment to quietly slip out of the room.

"There is a little thing call Slytherin Solidity, McLundy, that you obviously have never heard of," Kyle whispered lowly. "It means that we Slytherins stick together and stay away from the lower class students. Do not make me remind you again, or the upper classmen might just find out about your leanings towards Huffle-dorks."

Kyle and Nathan left the room then, and Gigi a few minutes later. She was upset at Kyle's harsh words, upset at the way the Slytherins behaved, and upset she had been sorted into the Slytherin House. She left the castle and crossed the green lawn on her way down to the lakeside. There were a few other students enjoying their morning break on the castle lawn, but she found a secluded rock half in and half out of the water and sat down heavily. She tossed her bag angrily aside and removed her shoes. She dangling her feet in the cool water, feeling comforted with the friendly liquid.

It has not salty, but it was soothing enough for her.

Gigi reached inside of her robes and removed the new flute. She had not had a chance to play it, and decided that a little melody would take her mind away from the awful Slytherins. With her fingers over the holes, she blew into the mouthpiece. A low, wooden sound pierced the air and calmness swept over her. Without thinking, Gigi lapsed into a fast, sea shanty that was often sung in the Orkney Islands. Her fingers danced over the holes expertly, moving quickly from memory. She had the urged to dance, but resisted as she noticed a few curious stares from the nearby students.

Twenty minutes and seven songs later, the bell rang. Gigi tucked the flute safely away and pulled on her shoes. She grabbed her bag, shoving her Transfiguration and Charms books back inside. She followed the other students up the lawn and back inside the castle. Charms proved to be a very simple class. Professor Flitwick spent the entire period explaining the importance of charms and then had them practice the different wrist movements with their wands—no charms were preformed, although Flitwick stressed the importance of correct pronunciation and wrist movements.

By lunchtime, Gigi was tired of the Slytherins once more and the strange, suspicious looks she received from the other houses. Only Eustace Perry of Hufflepuff had been nice to her all morning, and the unfriendliness was wearying her down. Before going to the Great Hall, Gigi stopped by the common room for a brief moment to exchange books. Lunch was a variety of sandwiches, and even the rank odor of the land meat caused Gigi's stomach to growl hungrily. She chose a seat alone and was amazed to find that directly in front of her was a plate of sardine sandwiches. Truly Hogwarts was a wondrous place.

She ate two of the sandwiches as she read over Chapter One in _A History of Magic_. The material was very dry, and she was shocked to find that there was no mention of Selkies in the entire book—she had even checked the index. She was even more upset when she found an entire chapter, Chapter Forty-Seven, dedicated to her kind in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"_These creatures are able to remove their sealskin and transform into beautiful silver haired men- and women-like beings. They are known for casting love enchantments on young boys and girls from coastal villages. In the 1700s the epidemic was so fierce that women would paint the sign of the cross on their daughters' breasts before crossing any body of salt water. It is even rumored that male Selkies have the ability to call storms and sink ships in revenge for slaughtering seals. These beasts..._"

With wide eyes, Gigi continued reading that page until she could not stand it any longer. She angrily slammed the book shut, the sound echoing and causing a few Slytherins and Gryffindors to look over. Whoever Newt Scamander was, he had gotten his facts completely wrong. How could he write such horrid things about her people as if they were some kind of animal?

In a fiery temper brought on by the stress and anxiety of the terrible morning, she shoved the book completely off the table, and it hit the stone floor with a very loud _thud_. McGonagall suddenly appeared in front of her, eyes narrow and face disapproving.

"Miss McLundy, pick up that book this instant and follow me," she ordered stiffly.

Abashed at her outlandish behavior and the cold reprimand, Gigi slowly stood and retrieved the book, but she was not above shoving it into her bag. Her cheeks were burning and her hands shook slightly. She followed McGonagall stiffly out of the Great Hall, oblivious to the stares from the other students. They went down the hall to McGonagall's classroom, and the professor shut the door behind them.

"Now, please, explain why you were throwing a childish tantrum in front of the entire school?" the professor demanded.

Her voice was stern and her eyes even more so. The young girl suddenly felt guilty for her actions, though her heart still protested angrily.

"I am sorry, Professor, but the book upset me," Gigi replied quietly.

"The book upset you?" McGonagall repeated slowly, as if that was the worst excuse she had ever heard. "That is no reason to go around throwing books on the floor and causing a disturbance. Books are precious and need to be take care of."

"Not this one," Gigi said bitterly. "This one needs to be…needs to be…_burned_."

It was hard for her to even say that word. Fire was the opposite of everything the Selkies held dear, and unless it was safely containted in a fireplace, it was avoided at all costs. The worst thing for a Selkie to say was that something needed to be touched by dreaded fire.

"Miss McLundy. I never heard… in all my years… I am _terribly_ disappointed in your behavior," McGonagall stammered. Her lips her press together tightly. "I expected much more from you. Now which book was it?"

"This one."

Gigi pulled _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ from her bag and handed it mildly to the professor. McGonagall took it and flipped through the pages. With a sigh, she closed the book and set it down on her desk.

"I see nothing wrong with it, now—"

Without meaning to, Gigi burst out: "But the facts are all wrong! We Selkies are not beasts! We are not monsters or creatures of great evil! We do not cause tempests. And we do not attack people. In fact, we are always saving those silly people when their boats collapse in the storms. We are stewards of the oceans, not fiends!"

Gigi slumped into the nearest desk and began to cry. She was full of frustration and anger. It was only her first day at Hogwarts and everything seemed to be going wrong. It was as if someone of great power had decided she did not belong there. Her parents had been so excited—_she_ had been so excited—and now everything seemed wrong. Like she was trapped in a fisherman's net and it was closing in around her without any way of escape.

Trying to fit in at Hogwarts was more difficult than she had ever imagined. The old Selkie saying, "The salty sea and cold northern air is all a Selkie needs in life." was true after all. Her parents' dream, her dream... it did not matter. Selkies did not belong in the wizarding world. Gigi did not belong at Hogwarts.

McGonagall stood quietly, unsure what to do. She checked the index of the book and then skimmed through chapter forty-seven. A few minutes later she closed the book and sat down beside Gigi. She hesitantly patted the girl on the shoulder.

"There, there, Gigi," McGonagall soothed in a kind voice. "I know it must be hard for you, but we have tried to make the transition easier."

Gigi nodded, sniffing. She was very embarrassed at her emotional breakdown, and she wiped the tears from her large black eyes with her hand. "I know, but it is just so very difficult and trying. And there is no salt water I can retreat to. I have never been a human... I mean, in human form... for so long. I miss the ocean so much that my heart aches."

"Now buck up. Hogwarts was not meant to be easy, it is a school for teaching the arts of magic. You were chosen and therefore you have the abilities and disposition necessary to do well here. Someone thinks very highly of you and your people, or else your name would not have been on my list."

Gigi finished wiping her eyes, knowing that McGonagall was speaking of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was an intimate friend of her parents, and she did not want to let him down if he had gone out of his way to make sure she had been selected as a Hogwarts student. She let out a sigh of resignation.

"Professor, it will not take long for the students to realize what I am—the book has descriptions of Selkies in it."

"Do not worry, that part of the book is not taught until Year 3, and many of the students do not read ahead," McGonagall said with a gentle smile.

"But why was I sorted into Slytherin?" moaned Gigi. "They hate me because I am not like them, and the other houses hate me because I am a Slytherin. It is not fair."

"Life is never fair, that is a lesson everyone must learn eventually. The Sorting Hat is mysterious, but it never makes a mistake, though I wish in your case it was otherwise. I am sorry, dear, but you must bare it—at least until Christmas Holidays. Then you have two weeks off."

"I am not visiting home this year. My parents are away somewhere now, and they always swim to Norway for Christmas," Gigi said sadly. "We hardly ever visit our house in Orkney."

"Now that your eyes are dry," McGonagall changed the subject quickly, "you need to be off to Care of Magical Creatures. I will write you a note to excuse your tardiness." She stood and walked over to her desk. A moment later she returned with a note. Gigi stood, and McGonagall opened the door. "If ever you need to talk, Gigi, you can come see me."

"Thank you, Professor," Gigi said quietly. "I am sorry…"

"Nonsense, child! Anyone would have done the same thing if in your shoes. Now get to class." Though McGonagall said it sharply, she was smiling. Gigi hurried down the hall to her next class, clutching the note in one hand and the awful, terrible book in the other.


	6. Chapter 6: A Selkie from the North

**Chapter 6: A Selkie from the North**

The next three days went by quickly for Gigi. She avoided the other students as much as possible, though there were a few unavoidable situations. Kyle, Nathan, and the other two Slytherin boys would hiss out threats under their breath when they passed Gigi in the hall. Tiffany would glare at her but would not speak to her (Which was a relief for Gigi who had no liking for Tiffany anyway.) The older Slytherins just down right ignored her, pretending she was not there. The first years from the other Houses were nearly unbearable as well. They would make snide comments about Slytherin stupidity or other such names whenever she was around.

The only person who was friendly to Gigi was Blair; that is, whenever Blair could escape from the iron thumb of the self-absorbed, tyrannical Tiffany. Gigi and Blair ate breakfast and lunch together, though Tiffany demanded Blair's presence at dinner. They also worked on their homework together in the back corner of the common room, ignored by the other Slytherins. Morning breaks and the afternoons were Gigi's alone, however. She would walk the castle lawns humming to herself and daydreaming of the ocean or she would sit by the lake and whistling on her flute.

Thursday evening did not come soon enough for Gigi, and dinner never seemed to end. She sat alone at the Slytherin table, picking at her grilled salmon and taking only a few bites. Her herbology book laid unread on the table beside her. Inside her robe she was fingering the small gold key that would unlock the girls' Prefect Bathroom on the first floor. When dinner finally ended, Gigi hurried as quickly as she could to the common room. The other Slytherins milled around opening books, playing chess, or talking, but Gigi went straight to the dormitory. She knelt in front of her chest and opened the false bottom. She quickly slid the gown and fur beneath her robes.

"Gigi," Blair called out from a back table as Gigi passed on her way out. Gigi paused, heart beating quickly. She hoped that Blair would not notice the bulge in her robe. "Do you want to work on the Astronomy homework?"

"I am sorry, Blair, but I cannot. I have…" Gigi paused as she tried to think of a good lie. Lying was always so difficult for her, and she decided to tell as much of the truth as she could. "…something I must do before ten."

"Alright then. Later."

Gigi nodded with hidden relief. "Later."

She escaped the Slytherin common room without farther incident, though she noticed Kyle's icy eyes following her. She found her way to the Prefect bathroom and noticed the note that read '_Out-of-Order_'. She took the key from her robe and unlocked the door. Stepping through was like stepping into a whole new world. The bath was enormous and the walls covered in creamy tiles. She locked the door behind her and dropped her gown and fur on a bench. There were toilettes, sinks, and showers in an alcove near the back but what kept Gigi's attention was the large pool in the center.

Gigi undressed quickly and slipped into the pool. To her surprise it was salt water! She grinned, wondering if Professor McGonagall had talked to Dumbledore or if Dumbledore just knew. She took a breath and submerged, enjoying the feel of the cool water on her body. She swam the length of the pool and back before resurfacing.

"Truly wonderful!" she murmured aloud.

"That is right, dear," answered a painting on the wall. Gigi glanced over at a gorgeous, red haired mermaid.

"Oh, hello. I was not aware of your presence," Gigi said in way of a greeting.

"Most of the Prefects do not either." The picture nodded her head and winked. "But you are much too young to be a Prefect. May I ask what you are doing here? And so late?"

"Swimming," Gigi murmured. She dove and swam to the bottom of the pool where she stayed for five or so minutes. The mermaid looked quite upset when she finally resurfaced.

"Stayed down any longer and I would have gone to fetch someone. Are you _trying_ to drown yourself?" she demanded in her high-pitched voice.

"Oh, you need not worry about me," Gigi replied cheerfully. "I can hold my breath even longer. It is just so lovely to be completely surrounded by salt water."

The mermaid picture wrinkled her nose. "I knew it smelled different in here. Yuck, salt water. Nasty, smelly, and gross. I would never swim in salt water."

"You merfolk are always so fickle," Gigi replied with an amused chuckle. "I would swim in fresh water if no salt water was around."

"But you are human, of course you would." The mermaid glanced at her and narrowed her emerald eyes. "Wait a minute—you are not human at all. You must be one of those salt water finfolk."

"Wrong again. The finfolk are my people's enemies," Gigi teased with a wink of her eye. The mermaid appeared flustered as she thought about it. Gigi swam the pool thrice before the mermaid snapped her fingers.

"You are a Selkie from the north!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I never thought I would met one, and never thought one would attend Hogwarts. You must hate being human constantly. I know, I would hate to have to use _legs_."

"I do not _hate_ it," Gigi corrected with a sigh, "though I miss being a seal and swimming the oceans. What is more is I must try to keep it a secret—for seven years."

"Tough luck with those eyes," the mermaid responded sympathetically. "I knew there was something fishy…er, pardon the expression…about you from your eyes. I would bet that by next month the entire school will know your secret."

Gigi left the pool, water dripping from her body. She went to the bench and held up the sealskin. She eyed the picture. "They will not if you do not tell anyone."

"You think I would jeopardize another water-creature? Besides, none of the Prefects even notice me." The mermaid appeared hurt at her own statement, but she watched with amazement as Gigi held the white skin up to her body.

The skin was turning warm in Gigi's fingers. She stepped into it as one might a pair of slacks: her right foot first and then her left. Slowly she drew it up to her shoulders, pulling the skin tightly around her. The bathroom was filled with pale blue light as the skin sealed itself around her. The mermaid had to shield her eyes, and when the light was gone a white, furred seal was standing by the pool. The seal winked one large, black eye at the mermaid before slipping soundlessly into the water.

An hour passed quickly, then an hour and a half, then two hours. Finally the white seal left the water, hopping along on its flippers towards the bench. Then she began to shake, spraying water droplets everywhere, and the blue light returned. A moment later Gigi was picking up the sealskin from the floor and carefully folding it. She dressed quickly and tucked the gown and fur back under her robes.

"Leaving?" the mermaid demanded with a pout.

"I will return next Thursday and every Thursday thereafter," Gigi promised. "We will speak again, and remember your promise—not a word to anyone."

The mermaid nodded and Gigi quickly unlocked the door. She was passing the Potions classroom when she realized her hair was wet. Surely there would be questions if she entered the common room with damp hair. She bit her lip, not knowing what time it was. She did know it was late because the corridors were deserted and the only light was from torches. She was standing there undecided when Professor Snape suddenly appeared at the Potions door.

"Miss McLundy," he said smoothly. "May I ask what you are doing here passed ten?"

"I am sorry, Professor. I lost track of time."

"Why is your hair wet?" Snape demanded sharply.

"I was… I was…" Gigi had no idea if Snape knew about her Thursday evening swimming privileges, and she did not want to say anything if he did not. "I have permission from Headmaster Dumbledore, sir."

His narrowed eyes examined her, and Gigi nearly held her breath under the fierce scrutany.

"I know you are not lying," Snape said in a lowly voice. "It is not your nature. Now get to the common room. I warn you, you better be back before ten next Thursday or I will deduct points."

So Snape did know, Gigi thought as she hurried down the dungeon passages towards the common room. That meant that Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape knew her little secret—and the mermaid but Gigi serious doubted she would tell anyone. There was a solemn bond shared between all waterfolk when in a difficult situation that even the dreadful finfolk honored.

The common room was still full of Slytherins, and she received many curious looks when she entered. Evelyn Stoker the Prefect walked over, eyes glaring.

"You know that you were out passed the curfew?" Evelyn demanded.

"I had permission from Dumbledore," Gigi replied meekly. She attempted to go around Evelyn but the Prefect would not relent.

"And why is your hair damp?"

"That is none of your business," Gigi replied through clenched teeth. Evelyn was surprised by the curt answer, and Gigi took that moment to slip around her.

With her gown and sealskin safely hidden, Gigi collapsed on her bed. After a few moments of lying still, Gigi pulled her astronomy charts and a quill out of her bag. She began on her homework, pausing now and then to think about her nice, luxurious swim. By the time Blair and Tiffany came in to sleep, Gigi had finished with Astronomy, Herbology, and History of Magic work. She put her things away and changed into her nightgown, which was glorious white and reminded her of her precious skin and gown, and slipped beneath the green and silver coverlet. Within minutes she was dreaming of the ocean and the smell of salt on the wind.


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Slytherin Soliditary

**Chapter 7: Breaking Slytherin Soliditary**

The next week went by quickly for Gigi. She would wake earlier than the other Slytherins to shower and dress. Then she would take her books and flute down to the lake, skipping breakfast to twitter on her wooden flute and daydream of the ocean. Classes went as well as it could be expected with all but one or two students out of the entire school who did not hate her. Gigi started sitting in the back of the rooms, attempting to blend into the shadows and would not speak unless asked a direct question by the professor. She did her assignments and her share of the classwork without hesitation or comment. Gigi occasionally found herself working with students from the other three houses when partnered.

For lunch Gigi would eat a fish sandwich kindly provided by whomever made the meals for the students before going to the library to do work. She always chose the smallest table set in the dark corner partially hidden by a shelf of dusty old books. Dinner was the most terrible time, as all the students had to attend, and Kyle or Tiffany often found ways to make her uncomfortable. What made matters worse was Kyle discovered that the McLundy family was not an old wizarding family and immediately the Slytherins suspected Gigi was a mudblood and they would not stop questioning until she told them her family was an old magic family but no one had ever attended Hogwarts. They relaxed a bit, perhaps believing Gigi's ancestors went to a different wizarding school.

The worse day in Gigi's life occurred Thursday morning, week two after the beginning of the year and just two days until the full moon. The Slytherins were halfway through Double Potions with Gryffindor when Michael Bourne's cauldron exploded. Boiling hot green liquid was shot everywhere and billowing white smoke filled the dungeon room, hovering at head level and causing many of the students to cough and choke. Michael and his partner, Jacob Daniels, were completely covered in the boiling potion, and both were screaming in agony as their skin turned a nasty, blistering red. Gigi had never seen Snape look so angry as he hurried to the boys' table and scanned them.

"What happened?" Snape demanded ferociously, reminding Gigi of an angry shark in the moment before it strikes.

Gigi blinked slowly from her table in the back of the room. Both of the Gryffindors were still screaming in pain and could not have answered even if they had wanted to. Kyle and Nathan were snickering behind their hands, as were Eric, Simon, Tiffany, _and_ Blair. The other Slytherins, a pair of paternal twins and a dark-haired girl, remained silent. All of the Gryffindors had expressions of horror and outrage on their faces.

Snape turned to the closest students, Kyle and Nathan. "What happened here?"

"They added their ingredients without taking their cauldron off the fire, sir," Kyle replied coldly. The Gryffindors were all shaking their heads, grumbling in undertones.

"That is not wha—" a blond girl whined only to be cut off by Snape.

"Gigi!" Snape shouted.

Gigi jerked, nearly tumbling her own bubbling cauldron to the floor. Her partner, a Gryffindor named Marcia Irwin, caught the hot pewter and set it back on the iron stand. Snape's eyes narrowed as he stared through the smoke at Gigi. "Tell me what happened?"

Gigi's wide black eyes blinked very slowly. She could see Kyle glaring at her from behind Snape's black robes, his icy eyes shearing her mind. She knew what had happened, not only had she hard the Slytherins in the common room the night before planning out the disturbance, but she had seen Kyle adding the ingredients to the Gryffindor cauldron while Michael and Jacob had turned away. Now Snape, patron of Slytherin house, was asking _her_ what had happened because he knew she was not able to tell a lie! And if she did tell on her fellow Slytherins… she could not even imagine what they would do to her.

Never before in her eleven years had Gigi been more scared, not even when her family had been attacked by a hammerhead shark off the coast of the Bahamas when she was seven. It seemed as if time was frozen and all she could see was Snape's demanding eyes and Kyle's threatening glare. Gigi swallowed.

"The Slytherins are responsible for the accident, Professor," Gigi said lowly as she forced the words from her lips. Kyle gnashed his teeth together quietly but Gigi went on—she _had_ to go on. "It was Kyle and Nathan who added the ingredients, but Tiffany, Blair, Eric, and Simon are responsible for plotting the action."

Gigi's cheeks were so hot that it felt like she had fallen into a fire, and her head was pounding madly. She longed for water, nice cold water, to sooth her.

Snape nodded stiffly and turned to the sobbing Gryffindor boys. They were covered from head to toe in horrible blisters. "Gigi and Marcia, take these boys to the hospital wing immediately. As for the rest of you, get back to work on your potions. That is twenty points lost from the Slytherins, and you all who had a hand in this _will_ stay after to clean up this mess."

Snape returned to his desk as Gigi and Marica moved to the front of the room. Gigi took a hold of Michael's swollen red arm and helped him to his feet. As they passed, Kyle leaned over and whispered in Gigi's ear.

"You better be prepared for tonight, mudblood," he hissed.

He gave her a slight push, and Michael and Gigi both stumbled. Michael moaned feverishly. Gigi stared at Kyle with her black eyes and he backed away, a sneer on his lips.

Out in the hall, Marcia and Gigi carefully maneuvered the narrow stairs with a moaning boy hanging on each of them. Michael and Jacob were delirious by the time they reach the main floor of the castle, and the girls were breathing hard from keeping the boys from falling to the ground. They were crossing the entrance hall when Marcia finally spoke.

"That was brave of you to tell the truth, Gigi," she said quietly. "Not many… eh, Slytherins… would have, you know. You are not like the others…"

Gigi did not look at the Gryffindor as they started on the next staircase. Her cheeks were still burning. "I cannot lie," she said simply.

"You cannot or you will not?" Marcia huffed as Jacob began to slip.

She recalled what Snape had said to her and sighed inwardly. "It has nothing to do with will. It is just not in my nature," Gigi replied quietly.

They reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey gasped as they dragged the blistered boys in. She had them taken to empty beds and immediately began to examine them. When it was obvious that she did not need the girls any longer, she shooed them away. They left only after Madam Pomfrey promised that the boys would be fine after a few days rest.

As they left the hospital wing, Gigi sighed melancholy.

"Now I must face Kyle and the others tonight," she murmured mostly to herself. "I have broken the Slytherin Solidity."

"No matter what happens tonight," Marcia comforted softly. She placed her arm around Gigi's thin shoulders. "I am sure the rest of the school will think you a hero."

"Hero? I did nothing but tell the truth," Gigi scoffed. Marcia said nothing but nodded.

Potions was over when they reached the dungeons. Only the guilty Slytherins were left, mopping up the foul smelling green liquid from the stone floors. They looked up as the two girls entered and sneered angrily. Marcia ignored them as she grabbed her things and left. Gigi gathered her own belongings and was about to help in the clean up when Snape walked in from a side room.

"No, no, Gigi," he said when he saw her. "You are not to help. Get on to your next class."


	8. Chapter 8: A Seal Stranded on Land

**Chapter 8: A Seal Stranded on Land**

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. Gigi skipped lunch despite her empty stomach, not wanting to face the Slytherins. By now the story had been spread and all of the school knew of the potions incident. The older Slytherins hissed at her in the halls, glaring and warning her of a beat down that night. One sixth year purposefully knocked her down a flight of steps, but other than a few minor bruises and shock, Gigi was fine. Gryffindors cheered her as she passed them, some even clapping her on the back. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would smile and nod their heads or say a friendly greeting. Gigi spent her breaks hidden in the library in the little used aisle that housed the books on magical creatures and divinations. However, Madam Pince coldly refused to let her stay during dinner, so Gigi was forced to leave her haven. She did not go to the Great Hall like she was supposed to, but managed to remember that it was Thursday evening.

Gigi went to the Girls Prefect bathroom and locked the door behind her. The pool was once again filled with salt water, but Gigi did not feel as happy as the week before. She stripped and entered the water, wishing she had been able to sneak her sealskin from the dormitory, but she did not want to face any of the Slytherins.

She then had to explain her problem to the mermaid when she noticed Gigi did not have her skin.

"Well, why don't you just stay here?" the mermaid offered kindly.

Gigi blinked in shock. "Stay in here all night? You must be joking."

"No, I am not. No one will come in to change the pool water until tomorrow morning," the mermaid continued. "You can stay in here, swim, and sleep on some towels. I daresay it will not be comfortable, but at least you will be safe from those… snakes."

"Thank you. I believe I will," Gigi told her sincerely.

She swam for only an hour, her empty stomach making her feel ill. She dressed in her uniform then made a makeshift bed out of the towels. She spent the rest of the evening reading her books and practicing different spells that might prove useful if the other Slytherins attacked her. It was passed midnight when she finally drifted to sleep, charms book open on her lap. The mermaid shook her head, auburn curls bouncing.

"Poor girl. So alone and defenseless," the mermaid murmured. "A fish out of water… No, no. A seal stranded on land, I dare say."

There was a loud _click_ as a key turned in the lock of the prefect bathroom, and that brought Gigi out of a peaceful sleep. She was startled to find herself curled up on white, fluffy towels on the tile floor of the bathroom, charms book next to her. Suddenly, the door opened and Gigi held her breath, afraid. But it was not the upset Slytherins who entered, but a smiling Dumbledore dressed in blue robes. He shut the door behind him and nodded to Gigi.

"Good morning. I was positive that I would find you here," he said gently with a soft smile. "I cannot say that those towels made a comfortable bed, though."

"No, sir," she agreed as her sore body ached. "I—"

Dumbledore raised a long, slender finger. "There is no need for explanations, Miss McLundy, nor is there any need to transform the Prefect bathroom into a private bedroom. Professor Snape has spoken to the Slytherin House and you will not be in danger by returning there."

Even though she trusted Dumbledore completely, Gigi was still unsure of the Slytherins' reactions. The headmaster noticed her hesitation and chuckled.

"I would never allow a student of mine to be injured by another student, and I have taken special care for you, Miss McLundy. Your parents have placed you into my custody and the custody of my faculty. If you ever do feel threatened, all you need to do is come see me, or Professor Snape, or Professor McGonagall." His eyes scanned her books and the towels. "Now, you better gather your things because classes are to start shortly."

"Yes, sir."

Gigi hurried replaced her books into her bag and her wand into her robes. She was about to clean up the towels, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"The house elves will be more than happy to do that. They like to play in the salt water before they change it out, since most of them have never seen salt water before."

Gigi merely nodded, not knowing what a house elf was. She walked out of the bathroom with Dumbledore and paused.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Gigi said quietly without looking up into his eyes. "For everything."

"You are most welcome. Now get on to class, and I want reports of you speaking up in class and being a normal student from now on, understood?"

Gigi smiled faintly. "Yes, sir."


	9. Chapter 9: Poisonous Vipers

**Chapter 9: Poisonous Vipers**

To her relief, only the three quiet Slytherins were present in the greenhouse when she arrived, and they did not even look up when she entered. The Hufflepuffs, on the other hand, greeted her warmly with smiles and 'good mornings.' Eustace Perry waved her over to a table with two of his housemates. Gigi sat down wearily, her stomach growling from the lack of food.

"That was a right noble thing you did yesterday, Gigi," Eustace told her, pride in his voice. "We are all very proud of you."

"Yeah, standing up to those self-centered rich brats," a brunette said. She stuck out her hand. "I am April Jones, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you," Gigi said as she took April's hand and shook it.

The other Hufflepuff, a dark hair boy, leaned forward. "So what happened last night? Some Hufflepuffs heard the Slytherins give you some threats."

"Did they hurt you?" a blond from behind Gigi suddenly asked, very concerned. Gigi blushed from all the attention and shook her head.

"No, no. I did not even go to the common room last night."

"Here come the snakes now," Eustace warned.

Gigi looked up and saw the six Slytherins cross the lawn and enter the greenhouse. Their faces were screwed up in upset scowls, but they sat down unusually quiet. Professor Sprout entered a few moments later, and Herbology went very well. Gigi even won the Slytherins ten points for answering one of Sprout's questions correctly. Through it all, she avoided even looking at her housemates, which was rather easy with the friendly Hufflepuffs chatting beside her.

After Herbology ended, Gigi crossed the lawn on her way to Charms. Suddenly Kyle, Nathan, Eric, Simon, Tiffany, and Blair stepped out in front of her, blocking her way. Gigi's heart seemed to stop in her chest as she gazed at their cold, angry faces. Kyle walked right up to her and peered down with his icy blue eyes.

"Think that you are above the rest of us, do you?" he sneered. "I warned you that breaking Slytherin Solidarity was a serious matter, and now you have even turned Snape against us. But where was little miss snitch last night when Snape yelled at his own house and threatened to take away fifty points if so much as one hair on your precious silver head was damaged?"

"Hiding in some hole like the rest of her rat-kind," Nathan sneered.

"Or maybe she went to the lake," Blair suddenly spoke up. Gigi's eyes widened in surprise as her once friend glared at her. "To swim with other fish."

"Other fish?" Tiffany demanded in a shrill voice. "What do you mean? Other fish?"

Gigi could feel the beating of her heart in her chest and the burning sensation returning to her cheeks. Blair was staring directly at her. She knew! Gigi felt like fainting as she watching Blair open her mouth, and she gave a pleading look of desperation.

"Gigi is not a witch," Blair continued, ignoring Gigi's horrified expression. "Gigi is not even human."

Tiffany gasped in terror, stepping back, while the boys turned narrowed, accusing eyes on their victim.

"Then what is she?" Eric asked.

Blair reached into her robes and pulled out a gorgeous white fur. Gigi gave a loud cry of dismay as she recognized her precious sealskin, the only thing that allowed her to return to her natural form and the most treasured thing that belonged to her. Somehow Blair had opened the secret compartment and taken the skin. Tears were forming in Gigi's black eyes.

"She is a Selkie."

Kyle grabbed the skin from Blair's hands, and Gigi felt as if a part of her had been snatched away. There was pain in her chest as the boy fingered her precious skin—she could feel his terrible fingers on the soft fur!

"How did you find this out?"

Blair glanced indifferently at Gigi and then back to Kyle.

"I first suspected when Gigi said she was from the Orkney Islands, since that is where Selkies originated. But I knew I was right when, last Thursday, the Girls' Prefect Bathroom was mysteriously out-of-order and Gigi came back, after curfew, all wet. So last night, when she was gone, I went searching through her trunk and I found _that_."

"What is that, anyway?" Simon asked as he felt Gigi's skin.

Gigi could barely see through the tears that had welled up in her eyes. She felt the need to do something, but her legs were rooted to the spot.

"It is her sealskin… her _real_ skin…"

"Please give it back," Gigi begged in a restrained, pleading whisper. She reached for her skin, but Kyle held it out of her reach.

"Nope. I have half a mind of tearing it right down the middle."

"NO!"

Gigi screamed with such pain and anguish in her voice that the two Slytherin girls jerked back in surprise. Then Gigi leaped at her sealskin, but Nathan knocked her away and she landed on her knees in the dirt. She choked on the dust and tears.

"Please! If you harm my skin I will never be able to return to my real form. I need my skin. Please, please, give it back to me!"

"What a dunder," Kyle sneered. "Begging like a mere Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Why would I care if you can never return to a beast? Nathan, would you pull on that side while I pull on this side?"

Gigi's hand was fumbling inside her robe for her wand. She did not know any spells other than the ones she had memorized the night before, but she was going to defend her delicate skin with her life. She could feel the pelt screaming to her. She raised the wand and shrieked out a word, not even sure what it was. Kyle and Nathan were both thrown backwards into the other Slytherins, causing all six to fall in a tangled heap.

Half blinded by tears, Gigi snatched her fallen, dirtied fur from the ground and stumbled up to the castle. She was weak when she reached the entrance, the difficult spell having taken a lot of her energy, and she collapsed with her skin and wand clutched tightly to her chest.

In the blurry fog of shock and despair that had settled over her, the proud faces of her parents appeared before her eyes. It suddenly dawned on Gigi that this—owning a wand, attending Hogwarts, learning magic, being equal to wizards—was not about her at all.

Her presence at Hogwarts was paving the way for other non-human magical creatures to take their rightful places alongside the wizarding community instead of being downtrodden. If she accepted defeat and gave in to the pressure around her then she would make it twice as difficult for the next non-human to succeed.

She would not accept defeat, she firmly decided in her mind, and she curled her fists into determined fists around her sealskin. She would conquer Hogwarts and all of the prejudices that it housed, and after she had succeeded in that, she would conquer the entire unjust wizarding world. She had the intelligence for it, the determination for it, and the talent for it—though she would have to discipline herself to become patient. Yes, as she lay on the cold floor of the entrance hall, she realized that, deep down in her heart, she was perhaps more ambitious than any of the other Slytherins. She had the motivation to fight for something near and dear to her—her Selkie brethren.

Slowly and with unusual composure, Gigi raised herself from the floor and to her feet. She smoothed the soft fur of her beloved skin thoughtfully as she attempted to sort out the storm of thoughts that bogged her weary mind. The most outstanding was that she had a truly spectacular purpose at Hogwarts and that, since the very first day at Hogwarts, she had allowed herself to be overwhelmed by the changes, the prejudices, the blatant hatred, and the confusion that surrounded this place. She would never let such insignificant things cloud her eyes from her true goal again.

She squared her shoulders. Her jaw was set firmly out of her determination to prove that she, a mere non-human Selkie, could become just as great… nay, greater… than the average wizard.

No longer would she be a seal out of water. She, Gigi of the clan McLundy of the Orkney Isles, was, in fact, creating the massive tidal wave that other Selkies and non-humans would ride upon—and nothing could stop her.

THE END


End file.
